The object of the present patent application for an invention is to register a constituent device for furniture, which incorporates notable innovations and advantages compared with the techniques used hitherto.
More specifically, the invention proposes the development of a constituent device for furniture, which due to the particular arrangement thereof, allows the coupling and decoupling thereof on flat surfaces of various thicknesses in a rapid and stable manner.
Different accessories intended to be coupled and decoupled on flat surfaces of different thicknesses are known in the current prior art in order to form furniture such as for example lamps or shelves.
On occasions, it is necessary to meet different requirements to form furniture. Such elements which form furniture can be of a very disparate nature and the requirements that these have can also correspond to very different uses, consequently the mechanisms used and known hitherto are not always suitable for the coupling and decoupling thereof.
Such devices are capable of being coupled and decoupled on flat surfaces using mechanisms already known, such as clamps which provide speed for coupling and decoupling, however, little stability in the fixing thereof or screw clamps which provide stability in the fixing thereof, however, do not provide speed in coupling and decoupling, etc.
The present invention helps to solve and overcome this present problem, since it allows coupling and decoupling of a device adaptable to different thicknesses of a flat surface to form furniture, providing speed in coupling and decoupling and in turn achieving high stability in the fixing thereof. All of which is solved in a simple manner in which few pieces are involved and therefore the industrialization thereof is simpler and more economic.
The present invention provides a high degree of freedom in the positioning thereof since it can be positioned in different positions and/or orientations, allowing multiple uses and needs of the user to be solved.